


Bribery, Blowjobs, and Other Vices

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bribery, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, first time writing smut here i'm so fucking clueless, i mean i guess that's what you'd call it?????, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: “Are you bribing me?”Josh shrugs, that ever-recognizable impish grin still playing on his lips. “Sure. As long as it gets you out of Paul’s hair.”Jeff turns away, bending over to pick an empty chip bag off of the floor. Now that he knows exactly what Josh wants out of him, and now that he knows it’s a complete waste of his time, he can get back to work. “Sorry, I don’t want your money,” he says, keeping his tone as even as possible.When he stands upright, Josh is standing right behind him, his voice a low whisper in Jeff’s ear. “Who said I was offeringmoney?”





	Bribery, Blowjobs, and Other Vices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bisneyland Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802935) by [MightyMudkipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMudkipz/pseuds/MightyMudkipz), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I'VE HAD THIS IN MY WIPS FOR A YEAR AND A HALF
> 
> for those of you who have no idea what's going on here, this is a tie-in story to bisneyland hell, which is more or less a transcription of an rp i did with my friend. in the last chapter that was put up, we referenced an event in which josh hooked up with jeff during election time. i thought the story was hilarious and worth exploring, so here it is.
> 
> i have no plans to continue bisneyland hell, especially because we stopped doing the rp, but since i was writing this piece myself i decided to finally finish it up and put it here!
> 
> so. first time writing a smut fic. i hope it's not entirely awful??

Jeff grimaces as he pries an empty soda can off the floor of the Hidden Block clubroom. He’s about seventy—no, eighty—percent sure it was stuck to the floor with a bunch of sticky spilled soda residue. Wednesday was supposed to be Caddy’s turn to clean the clubroom, and Monday was Jimmy’s, but it’s obvious they both skipped out of their duties. Now, on Friday, Jeff is left to clean up a week’s worth of messes in their stead. Of course.

He stands up slowly, holding the can by its tab as he takes it over to the trash bin next to the door. As he drops it in, he hears a knock rap against the open door, and he turns to face the visitor. Josh is leaning against the doorframe, looking at him expectantly. “Hey,” he says, as if this is just a casual passing by.

(It’s clearly not. The only Normal Boots Club member who would drop by their clubroom without some big  _ reason  _ is PBG. They may be friends, but spending too much time in the opposite club’s  _ space  _ would defeat the purpose of having different clubs in the first place.)

“Hey,” Jeff replies, trying hard to meet his eyes without wavering. It’s not hard to guess what this is about. Since announcing his candidacy against Paul, he’s learned the hard way just how loyal, stubborn, and  _ protective  _ Josh can be. Nick too, but the worst Jeff expects from him is a particularly stern rant. If he were to beat Paul, he fears Josh might just tear his head off. Not himself, no, no. He would hire an assassin in homage to other presidential assassination attempts. And he’d have him killed in his sleep too, instead of at some large scale public event, just for the sake of irony.

“Can we talk?” Josh asks, and his tone is friendly, but somehow it still feels like a threat.

Against his better judgement, Jeff nods. Josh nods right back, almost officially, and walks into the room, carefully pulling the door shut behind him.

Fuck.

“So,” Josh starts, taking a step closer to Jeff. A step  _ too  _ close; Jeff takes a reflexive step back, almost tripping over the trash bin in the process. He sees Josh stifle a snicker, and that’s enough to give him pause. The look on his face… is definitely a lot more friendly than Jeff had anticipated. So he didn’t come here to threaten murder. Or, well, it doesn’t completely rule out the possibility, but it’s enough to allow Jeff to let his guard down. Just a little.

“I have a bit of an offer for you,” Josh continues, the friendly look fading into something more devilish. Devilish, but still distinctly non-threatening. He is, after all, still smiling, and if Jeff knows one thing about Josh, it’s that smiles for anyone other than Paul or Nick are rare at best. “About the election.” Oh, wow. He cuts straight to the chase, doesn’t he? But honestly, should Jeff have expected any less? He’s always been the most terse of the famously talkative trio.

“W-what kind of offer?” Jeff manages to stammer out, and something in his face or his voice must betray some kind of weakness, because Josh’s smirk grows.

He takes the slightest step back, finally giving Jeff room to breathe, and scans him up and down with his eyes for a moment before speaking. Jeff’s not sure what for, and that only serves to hike his nerves up even higher. “I was thinking,” Josh begins, which is odd, because he was so  _ direct  _ just a moment before, “we all want something out of this election right? Paul wants to win again so he can make good on all the promises he made last year. Nick and I want him to win so we can help him implement those changes, and so all of the manual labor we’ve had to do for him doesn’t go to waste.” He looks Jeff directly in the eyes now, his stare piercing. “And then there’s you. I don’t know what you want.”

There’s a slight pause in his speech, and Jeff takes that as an invitation to interrupt. “I… I just don’t think Paul’s been doing his job as well as he could have been,” he says, as gently as he possibly can. There’s a reason he’s been avoiding interviews; he can’t  _ stand  _ being put on the spot like this. He just doesn’t do well under pressure, and the way Josh is looking at him (almost  _ hungrily _ , like he’s just waiting for him to slip-up) really isn’t helping. “I mean, it’s not like he really got anything  _ done  _ last year. I just... think I could do better.”

This is enough to wipe the smile off of Josh’s face. “Well, first of all, you’re wrong, and second, he  _ did  _ get shit done last year. But that’s not what we’re talking about right now.” His quick-worded, dismissive way of speaking makes it perfectly clear: Jeff has offended him. Well, at least he’s still alive. He can count that as a pro. “Really, it doesn’t matter what you want, because I can offer you something  _ much _ better.”

“Something better?” Jeff repeats, almost incredulously. He can he give Jeff something better than Paul’s spot in student government? He doubts whatever  _ thing  _ he would be getting out of this deal has any actual affiliation with the election. If anything, it’s just some unrelated trinket Josh is willing to shove in his hands to get him to drop out. Furthermore… “Are you bribing me?”

Josh shrugs, that ever-recognizable impish grin still playing on his lips. “Sure. As long as it gets you out of Paul’s hair.”

Jeff turns away, bending over to pick an empty chip bag off of the floor. Now that he knows exactly what Josh wants out of him, and now that he knows it’s a complete waste of his time, he can get back to work. “Sorry, I don’t want your money,” he says, keeping his tone as even as possible.

When he stands upright, Josh is standing right behind him, his voice a low whisper in Jeff’s ear. “Who said I was offering  _ money _ ?”

For the first time since they’ve started talking, Jeff  _ flinches _ , and while he’s glad he held it together for so long  _ holy shit  _ he did not expect Josh to move in so close. He whirls around to face him, words tumbling out of his mouth at a rate he can hardly control. “I mean, you… you didn’t, but I just assumed; I didn’t think you would… That you meant… You don’t seriously…” He swallows, his body temperature rising with each passing breath. “You can’t mean that… that you’d…”

But as he speaks, Josh tilts his head ever so slightly, raises his eyebrows, and  _ smiles.  _ And despite the way he feigns innocence, there’s a glint in his eyes that tells Jeff he knows exactly what he’s doing. He is, in fact, bribing him into exiting the election. But not with money. Oh no, that would be far too tame for him. Jeff should have realized that from the very beginning.

Josh Henderson is attempting to bribe him with sexual favors. In the middle of the Hidden Block clubroom.

...He would be lying if he said the idea isn’t tempting. He’s never really thought about Josh in that way—it’s not like he dedicates  _ time _ to creating sexual fantasies starring each of his individual friends—but he certainly isn’t bad-looking. In fact, thinking on it, that terror he was feeling when Josh first entered the room could have actually been something else entirely…

No. No, banish that thought immediately. Toss it in the trash. Lock it up and throw away the key. Burn it at the stake if necessary. Josh might think he’s running for student council president just for a good laugh, but this is important to him. This is about the good of the school, and perhaps more importantly, the good of his own future. He can’t let himself be swayed so easily.

Still, when he turns his back to Josh, it’s less to distance himself and more to hide the way his proposition has started to affect him. Not only can he feel his face slowly flushing red, but blood is beginning to relocate to other places as well. It’s funny, how just the barest of implications can turn him into an overheated, almost desperate mess, but Josh just has this way of  _ approaching  _ things, as if he knows he’s going to get what he wants and is just waiting for it to land in his lap. Something about that sort of shameless confidence is just… it’s a little…

“Sorry,” he says at last, hoping the sound of his own voice will help break that train of thought. It’s like background music, though: no matter how he tries to talk over it, it just keeps on playing, until he’s imagining Josh’s hands grasping at his hips and hot kisses being trailed across his neck as he’s pressed hard against the nearest desk…

“I’m not just going to give up,” he continues, his voice starting to strain with every word. “Nothing you say or do can convince me otherwise.” He stays there for a long moment, holding his arms firmly around his waist, hoping he’ll be able to ground himself back in reality. Dropping out of the campaign to fool around with someone he’s only just admitted he’s attracted to is a ridiculous idea. He shouldn’t have even hesitated before brushing him off. Not for a second.

...Even if he’s still thinking about the ways Josh might touch him as he falls apart, grinding his own arousal against the curve of Jeff’s ass as he listens to the other boy whine and keen.

There’s a long bout of silence—so long, that if it weren’t for the lack of audible footsteps, Jeff would have thought he had left—before Josh finally speaks. “Okay, forget the whole bribing thing. Can I just suck your dick anyways?”

Jeff turns around so quickly he’s surprised he doesn’t give himself whiplash. Or, at least, he would be if he wasn’t so singularly focused on the fact that  _ Josh still wants to have sex with him.  _ “What?” is all he can choke out, more air than actual sound.

“I didn’t actually come here to bribe you,” Josh admits, advancing in on Jeff until there’s less than a foot of distance between them and Jeff is gripping onto the desk behind him for dear life. “I mean, I did, but that was more of a bonus. I  _ came  _ here because I think you’re cute, and I thought it would be fun to see you fall apart for me. So,” he leans forward and sets his hand on the desk, bringing the two of them even closer with every carefully controlled move he makes, “what’s it gonna be? It’s your choice, of course, but I can tell I’ve piqued your interest.” Using his other hand, he hikes up Jeff’s uniform’s vest a few inches and slips two skilled fingers through one of his belt loops.

It’s only now that Jeff realizes, that by turning around, he’s allowed Josh to see just how much of an effect his words have truly had on him. His cock is straining against the confines of his uniform pants at this point, tenting the fabric in a way that is neither convenient nor comfortable. Of course Josh had noticed; he wouldn’t have continued on with his pitch unless he  _ knew  _ he had Jeff at attention, and god, did he ever.

His eyes flick up to Josh’s face, just in time to see his tongue dart across his lower lip in anxious, unbearable anticipation. The grip on his belt loops tightens. Jeff doesn’t hesitate.

It takes less than a second for their lips to collide (Josh seemed to anticipate it, just as he’d anticipated each and every one of Jeff’s previous moves) and then they’re kissing, Josh’s hands moving to press his hips against the hard edge of the desk while Jeff shakily grabs at the collar of his uniform shirt. He can feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, but somehow it feels like it’s beating in perfect tempo to this moment. It’s rough, it’s desperate, and it’s a little messy, but it’s working wonders for Jeff.

In his excitement, he tugs a little too hard on Josh’s shirt, and Josh makes a displeased noise against his mouth in response. One hand leaves Jeff’s hip, and he hardly has time to process what’s happening before he’s being pulled back by the hair on the nape of his neck. “Don’t fuck with me,” he hisses, and Jeff never thought those would be the words to turn him on, but he can fucking  _ feel  _ his cock throb in his pants as Josh’s breath ghosts across his lips.

And suddenly Josh’s mouth is on his neck, his teeth just barely grazing against Jeff’s skin and his lips pressing down on all the right places. One of Jeff’s hands flies up to his mouth, working to muffle the gasps and whimpers that he can’t help but let out. He can feel Josh smirk against his skin, clearly pleased with the response, and Jeff gets a single moment to breathe before he’s right back to work again, kissing and sucking at his skin with near reckless abandonment.

One of Josh’s hands blindly reaches for the collar of his shirt, but Jeff beats him to it, already knowing exactly what it is he wants. He makes quick work undoing the first button of his shirt, loosening his tie enough to give Josh full access to his collarbone. Josh pulls away long enough to shoot him a thankful look, and then his grip on Jeff’s hair tightens, giving Jeff just enough time to anticipate the oncoming tug. And he tugs  _ hard _ , pulling Jeff’s head far back enough to expose the underside of Jeff’s neck. “Oh,” he mumbles as he presses his lips to Jeff’s skin again, “and don’t worry. I locked the door when I came in.”

Jeff almost laughs. It’s reassuring in the oddest of ways. Josh is still just as confusing, terrifying, and unpredictable as ever. Just the way Jeff likes him.

He’s much less careful now—if what he was doing before could even be called “careful”—knowing that any marks he makes will easily be covered once Jeff buttons up his shirt again. Jeff lets out a low moan that even his hand can’t disguise as Josh bites down plenty hard enough to bruise.

He can hide it around the other guys all he likes, but he might have some explaining to do to Caddy when they’re changing in the morning—or hell, in the locker room with the rest of the team. He can picture it already: McJones stifling a laugh, Dean not-so-gently nudging him in the side as he teases him, and PBG… Oh god, PBG… Jeff can already imagine the way his face would turn red, the color spreading all the way down to his neck as he realizes just what Jeff must have been doing…

He’s brought back into reality as Josh brings down his teeth on a different patch of skin, less rough than before but still enough to leave the area pink and swollen once he’s done. Then he pulls back a little, his eyes flicking up to Jeff’s face, and smiles. For a second Jeff thinks he’s going to stop, that the smile means he’s satisfied for the day, and that he’ll just leave Jeff here, hard and flushed and  _ wanting… _

...But then he sinks down onto his knees, his eyes trained on Jeff’s face the entire time, his smile slowly shifting into a grin, and all of Jeff’s worries are immediately thrown out the window. The movement seems to take very little effort, and it’s at this point that Jeff realizes he is very clearly not the only person Josh has done this for. Is this a regular pastime for him? A part of him feels like that should somehow bother him, like it somehow makes the experience less special, but he really can’t bring himself to care when Josh is bringing his hands up to reach for the button to his uniform pants.

Jeff is about to reach down to help him (not that he would be of much assistance; his hands are quite literally  _ shaking  _ in anticipation), but by the time the thought reaches his fingertips, Josh is already tugging down the waistband of his boxer shorts. “Ah, um,” Jeff finally chokes out as Josh finally pulls his cock out into the air of the clubroom, and what a statement it is. Normally he wouldn’t say anything at all, because sure, he’s done stuff like this before, but never with a  _ friend _ . Or at least, not a good one. Can he call Josh a good friend? How many times have they spoken on their own before? Twice, maybe three times, including today? Okay, but that’s just because he’s not a talkative person, it doesn’t really  _ mean… _

He doesn’t realize he’s been distracting himself until he feels something  _ warm  _ and  _ wet  _ press against the tip of his cock, and he has to slap the back of his hand against his mouth to keep himself from making some sort of obscenely loud noise. He can’t  _ hear  _ Josh laugh (or  _ see  _ it, since he’s so busy staring at the wall on the opposite end of the room), but he can  _ feel  _ it, the breath ghosting across his length in a way that’s absolutely dizzying. “You okay?” he whispers, just loud enough for Jeff to hear (and more than loud enough for him to  _ feel,  _ god).

Jeff breaths in through the nose, out through the mouth, just as many years of sports have taught him, trying to collect himself before he actually makes any attempt to speak. “Y-yeah, yeah,” he replies, moving the hand that had been over his mouth back to grip the edge of the desk. “I’m…” He finally moves his eyes down to look at Josh, and the sight is nearly enough to make him melt on the spot. Sure, Josh may be kneeling on the floor, Jeff’s awaiting cock mere centimeters away from his slightly parted lips, but…

...But the way he looks at him, with such undisguised intensity in his eyes, honestly and truly makes Jeff feel like  _ he  _ should be the one on his knees instead.

“I’m good,” he says at last, and he means it.

Josh doesn’t say anything back, but the way his eyes crinkle at the corners get his words across loud and clear.  _ “Perfect.”  _ He leans in then, tantalizingly slow, and opens his mouth to begin taking in Jeff’s length. Jeff bites down hard on his bottom lip and hisses, trying to adjust to the overwhelming heat as best as he can (it’s almost a shame; he always finds it feels the best before he gets used to it, when the sensation is still novel). Josh doesn’t move fast, but it’s clear he’s done this many times before; within seconds he has Jeff more than halfway in his mouth, the movement almost certainly muscle memory at this point.

It seems he’s satisfied with the amount he’s been able to fit, because he now brings himself to a careful halt, his gaze flicking back up to Jeff’s face, almost in a sort of unspoken question. Jeff only nods in response, unable to open his mouth in fear of making some horribly embarrassing sound. Josh begins to move now, setting a slow, steady pace that makes Jeff let out an involuntary whimper. He immediately smacks his hand back over his mouth, feeling his face burn redder than ever before. Josh’s eyes crinkle at the corners, and Jeff just  _ knows  _ he’d be fucking grinning at him if it weren’t for the dick in his mouth.

One of Josh’s hands is already wrapped around the base of his cock, moving in perfect rhythm with his head, and the other one reaches up to grab at Jeff’s right hip. His fingers press down so hard Jeff worries he’ll leave a bruise (though at the same time, he’s not sure he minds) as he presses him flush against the desk. And it’s odd how Jeff enjoys it, the sensation of being held down, of being trapped, even though he knows Josh would let him go in an instant if he so wanted it. It’s kind of relaxing, honestly; after weeks of babysitting his fellow club members, somebody else finally gets to be in charge.

Josh has started to pick up the pace now, but his movements have yet to become sloppy. Just how much practice does he have with this? Jeff thinks, for just a brief moment, of threading his fingers through Josh’s hair, but he swallows the urge. One, he’s pretty sure Josh would kill him if he tried. Probably a bad idea to tug on the hair of someone if it’s already starting to fall out. And two… he’s not sure if that’s what he wants at all. He enjoys the dynamic of power they have now. No need to upset the balance.

Instead, he lets his right hand move away from his mouth, still held in a half-closed fist a mere centimeter away from his lips, and moans. It’s plenty loud enough for Josh to hear, and Jeff is hardly worried about getting caught; the walls in the dorms may be thin as paper, but the school itself was built with a lot more structural integrity. Besides, Azalea is near empty at this hour. The chances of someone hearing them are next to none, and even then they wouldn’t be able to get in the room.

Worst case scenario, a rumor spreads around that one of the Hidden Block Club members was fucking around in the clubroom. Even then, people would be much more likely to guess Luke, who’s the most popular with girls, or Caddy, who’s the most likely to do something completely stupid and get himself into trouble.

...Something stupid like letting a member of the rival club suck your dick in the middle of a locked clubroom. Truly the Romeo and Juliet of sexual encounters.

So maybe this isn’t the most romantic experience Jeff’s ever had, but that doesn’t make it any less good. He lets out another noise of approval as he feels Josh drag his tongue along the underside of his cock, and he feels the hand on his hip grip even harder. It looks like Josh doesn’t plan to give him a moment of rest, and that’s exactly how he’d like it.

Maybe it’s been a little too long too long since he’s gotten this kind of attention, he considers, but it’s hard to think when— _ fuck. _

When Josh is actually fucking deepthroating him.

Yeah, he definitely knows what he’s doing here. Jeff has to clasp a hand over his mouth again to keep himself quiet. Forget anyone passing through the halls—he’s worried someone might hear him from  _ outside. _ Not that it’ll matter for long; he’s nearing the edge at a truly alarming rate.

“Josh, I—” he just barely gasps, letting his hand drop a little so he can be heard. He’s well aware that these are the first words he’s spoken in a while, and they’re not the most eloquent, but he has to say something, right? He should really let Josh know that he’s about to—

Oh thank fucking god, that’s all it took for him to get it. Josh pulls back; not all the way, but he at least takes away the tight heat of his throat, and Jeff’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed but it’s hard to tell or even think when Josh’s movements are getting rougher and messier and his hand is clutching Jeff’s hip hard enough to bruise and eventually he feels so helpless that he has to tilt his head back and bite his hand to keep from crying out as he cums.

He’s only just coming down from his orgasm when Josh pulls away, and he nearly jolts as the cold air hits him. Is that just… it, then? He didn’t expect this to be so business-like, but when Josh moves over to the trash can, something clicks in Jeff’s brain. He leans down and quickly spits into it, and... Yeah, Jeff should have expected this, honestly. Josh isn’t one to suffer through something he doesn’t like, especially when that thing involves his taste buds. He’s always had a bit of a sweet tooth, after all.

He tries to clean himself up before Josh turns back around, but in the end he’s still zipping up his fly as Josh walks back over. “So, uh…,” Jeff starts, but Josh swiftly cuts him off.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, shrugging, as if that was  _ no big deal.  _ “My treat.”  _ Just a little blowjob between friends, nothing unusual here!  _ “You can pay me back some other time.” Honestly, Jeff is starting to get the feeling that this  _ is  _ usual for Josh, but he’s already turning and walking away before he can voice the question. “I’ll see you around, okay? Try not to kick Paul’s ass too hard in the election.”

Jeff nods (even though he can’t see) and almost lets him go, but then a sudden fear strikes him. “Hey, wait,” he calls out, and Josh looks over his shoulder and catches his eye. “...This stays between us, right?” It’s not like he thinks Josh would try to  _ blackmail  _ him or anything; well, maybe, but really he’s more worried about loose lips.

Josh gives him a brief once-over (even after all of that, it still manages to fluster Jeff), before shrugging. “Yeah, sure.” And with that, he turns, unlocks the door, and heads out of the clubroom without a word.

It takes Jeff a good, long moment to process anything that’s just happened to him. He spends a good, long minute just staring at the half-open door and gaping. But eventually, the smell of stale Doritos brings him back into reality, and he sighs. The clubroom isn’t going to clean itself.

Besides, he doesn’t even have anything to worry about. Because this is going to stay between him and Josh, right?

Right?

(It didn’t.)


End file.
